wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Gill
Logenia's acting tactician and inventor of the Assault and Defensive Patterns currently adopted by Han. Gill was originally a captain candidate before his official appointment as Logenia's acting tactician. Gill's nickname originated from his overseas assignment, that he led a team against Leviathan, a legendary Alqobarian dragon raid which previously claimed many lives, without any casualties. The "Immortal" tactician was soon sought by many special force units. Gill however, did not want to bear any responsibility that comes with positions of power, and chose to enroll into Phoenix Corps because according to him, "These guys seems fun" Fast forward 2 years later, Gill was appointed as Logenia's acting tactician to fill in the gap before the next chief tactician is elected. He accepted the offer and became a part-time member of Phoenix Corps from then on, "I just speak my mind and money comes... You guys are fun, but not as fun as this" He often visits the academy to give lectures on Combat Tactics and can be found in AMCC's office whenever he is around. Appearance Gill's hair is naturally curly, which he straighten out once a month or so. He wears large aviator glasses in which his eyes are sometimes hidden beneath its reflection. Outside of his official and formal getup consisting of heavy robes and majestic cloaks, Gill has absolute zero fashion sense, or perhaps, he could not care less. If Kang tries his best to dress casually like a teenager, Gill tries his best to be at home wherever he is, wearing tees, flip flops, and bermudas anywhere possible. Do not be fooled by his appearance, Gill hides an incredibly toned body for a mage to supplement his lack of melee combat proficiency. Personality A stoic true neutral in every sense. Gill is an extremely logical and pragmatic guy who sees things in a very blunt and objective way, himself included. Only believing in numbers, his hobby includes game theory and applying mathematical concept into real war situations. Due to this personality of his, it is easy for him in missions to abandon unnecessary emotions that lowers the success rate of his plans. Gill is also very competitive. He loathes the notion of losing and will go to great lengths to ensure his team achieves victory in the battlefield, even if it is just for mock combat training. His stoic behavior is not to be confused with being expressionless, as Gill can actually be found laughing at a funny joke or cracking a deadpan one himself. Unlike Joel who thinks he is the only sane guy in the corps, Gill openly admits that he has some screw loose since emotions are sometimes a hindrance to him. Contrary to his stoic character, he likes the cartoon show "My Cute Pony", sometimes citing moral lessons that he has learned from the show. Fighting Style Gill specializes in support spells and warfare strategy. From small squadrons to large battalions, Gill can be found issuing orders and taking split second strategic decisions for his comrades to achieve total dominance. While he does have decent offense options, Gill prefers to provide exclusive support since according to him, "I am the only one capable to deal with your bullshit, if I take my eyes off for a second, you guys would end up doing stupid things" As an exclusive support character, Gill has a ton of different support spells in his repertoire, from healing to nifty buffs. Unlike Ken who is a dedicated healer with access to various healing spells or Shaun's wind regen which can heal and deal damage, Gill's healing spells are ultra burst in nature, able to instantly revitalize his knocked out comrades and provide second wind to the team. Strengths *Amazing support character with an arsenal of large burst heal spells and high level party buffs and debuff spells. Gill is the equivalent of a swiss army knife of a support character, probably the best among the cast. *'Tactics': Gill is extremely logical and able to keep his cool in the most dire of situations, his tactical insight enables the party to exploit enemy weaknesses. As long as he is in the battlefield, lowers all enemies' PDEF, MDEF, and EVA. *'Formation': Gill's unique skillset. Commands various assault and defensive patterns, excellent party buff that stacks with any other buff. The more party members under his command, the better the effects would be. *Gill is compatible with any character and any party composition. He can act as a one man support for an offense heavy team or being the main motor of an attrition team. Weaknesses *Extremely poor offensive options, having little and immaterial damage output. Gill is more or less a total support character. *Come and go as a party member. It'll be a long time before he becomes permanent. *Very immobile and stays in the backline more often than not. Potential trouble in fast paced mobile combat. This brings further trouble as overextending would cause Gill unable to respond properly to support his teammates. Leitmotif